


No Anything but Just This

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Time, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasuka goes along when his brother picks up a couple of girls for afternoon sex. It's not long before he can't help wondering just exactly who Shizuo is hitting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Anything but Just This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [Durarara!! Kink Meme](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/). Very briefly mentions, but does not show, the boys with OFCs.

The girls don't stay after. Kasuka has already forgotten their names but as they're leaving, Shizuo says, "Bye, Sora, Minako," and Kasuka remembers his was Sora. He doesn't say anything, though, and when she turns in the doorway, it's Shizuo she winks at.

It's quiet again after they're gone. Kasuka means to get up but the weight of the heat persuades him not to move; and here, where there is no Ikebukuro, no outside world, no anything but just this moment, there is no need to move, no need even to keep your eyes open...

When he opens his eyes again, Kasuka isn't sure how much time has gone by. It's still light out; perhaps he didn't really sleep, just had a long, slow blink. He glances over: Shizuo doesn't appear to have moved since the last time Kasuka looked his way. Sensing Kasuka's gaze, Shizuo turns his head and offers a rare grin, lazy enough to match the heat, around his cigarette. Kasuka feels his own lips curving up involuntarily, just at the very corners.

"Good time?" Shizuo asks. Kasuka nods. "Not the first, huh?"

"No." Kasuka isn't sure if he should feel offended that his brother would think he's never been with a girl, just because he's only 15. He isn't sure if Shizuo is teasing him for some reason or maybe if Shizuo only said it for something to say. "Did you want it to be?" Kasuka says, for something to say of his own, and almost immediately regrets it. But Shizuo just takes a drag on his cigarette.

The heat, heavy and more noticeably sticky now, encourages Kasuka to get up at last. "I'm going to clean up," he says, and then, remembering his manners, adds, "Unless you wanted to first?"

Shizuo shakes his head. "My girl did a good enough job with me."

Kasuka isn't sure if he was able to turn before Shizuo could catch his blush. In the bathroom, he splashes water on his face, wets a towel and rubs himself down. By the time he's hung the towel up, sweat is already dripping down the back of his neck, trickling a path along his spine. As he walks back in, he lifts the hair from his nape with both hands, holding it up on the off-chance that a breeze will drift in from the open window and across his skin.

"You're really pretty."

Kasuka might ignore it, but then he sees the way Shizuo is looking at him. "What..." He trails off, unsure of his own question.

"You're pretty," Shizuo repeats, sitting up now, leaning forward a little.

"...Okay."

Shizuo keeps looking at him as he takes another drag on his cigarette, inhaling deep and letting the smokey exhale out through his nose, but he doesn't say anything more. Somehow, Kasuka can't keep moving across the floor. His hands drop, his hair tumbles down. He feels ridiculous standing there like that so he leans himself against the windowsill, which is just the right height for his hands to support him as he pushes back against it. "God," Shizuo murmurs, and when his gaze comes back up to Kasuka's face, when their eyes meet again, Kasuka realizes how he's put himself on display.

Feeling a new heat in his face, he looks over his shoulder at one of his hands, fingers curled around the edge. "Where is this going?" he asks. The bedclothes rustle as Shizuo shifts again, but Kasuka doesn't look, not even to see what Shizuo is doing or how he's looking at Kasuka now; especially not that.

"Where do you want it to go?"

Kasuka doesn't answer. Not at first; not for a while. He keeps looking off, conscious of his own breathing, which is all he can hear in the room. Conscious of the way each breath moves his body. Conscious of the gaze upon his body.

At last, he turns to meet that gaze. "Come here," Shizuo says, making space beside himself, unblinking, "if this is where you want it to go."

Kasuka doesn't look at him as he walks across the room, the floorboards yielding to his weight with each step but declining to squeak, leaving Kasuka with only the sound of his own heart beating. He lies down next to Shizuo, but still doesn't look, not even when he feels the mattress dip as Shizuo shifts first to reach over and grind out his cigarette in the nightstand ashtray and then to lie down as well; Kasuka doesn't look even when Shizuo touches his face to brush his hair back from his eyes. He closes his eyes as Shizuo's hand nudges his chin up, keeps them closed as he feels Shizuo's breath on his face, on his lips; Shizuo's lips on his.

Then Shizuo's lips are gone. Kasuka opens his eyes.

"Is this your first time with another guy?"

Kasuka nods. Stroking the back of his hand along Kasuka's jaw line, Shizuo uncurls his fingers so they can tangle in Kasuka's hair. "It'll be okay," Shizuo says, so quietly that Kasuka can't hear the words; he's just reading Shizuo's lips. And then those lips are on his again, and this time when Shizuo's tongue brushes over his lips, when Shizuo's fingers slip down to cup around his ear and Kasuka loses the sound of his own breathing to ocean and heartbeat; this time, Kasuka opens.

The kiss goes on and on; not a single kiss, but a succession of kisses bleeding into each other, and Kasuka doesn't know when Shizuo rolled him onto his back, but he does remember feeling the solid heat of Shizuo's cock for the first time and how Shizuo shifted it away from him when Kasuka jerked at the touch, and how Shizuo just kept kissing him and kissing him. Shizuo is kissing him now and Kasuka wants the kiss, wants the heat against him, and the next time it touches him, he arches into it.

Shizuo's lips leave him. Even though Kasuka welcomes the air that rushes into his lungs, he wants Shizuo's mouth again and strains for it, but Shizuo holds himself out of reach. His legs are still tangled with Kasuka's and Kasuka twists and arches more, bringing them into closer contact, his lashes fluttering with the sensation when their cocks rub together.

"Yeah," Shizuo's voice is low, heavy, "fuck yeah, want to see you come again, Kasuka." He gasps as Kasuka grinds against him. "Want to see you come for me this time, want to see your face when you do."

 _Again_. Even through the haze of arousal, Kasuka is about to ask when Shizuo saw him come the first time, when he understands—it was here, Shizuo watching him from the bed where he was fucking his own girl, watching Kasuka come and thinking, maybe, that he looked pretty when he did. And, oh, _for me, this time_. Kasuka aches; it doesn't hurt, but it does feel better when he presses himself against his brother.

They keep on for a while, Shizuo occasionally reaching between them to adjust their cocks. Then: "Hey," Shizuo says, hand lingering to hold and stroke them together, "I'm gonna come now, okay?"

Kasuka nods, keeps his eyes fixed on his brother, watching his mouth, feeling Shizuo's come spurt onto his stomach, smearing there as Shizuo lowers himself to kiss Kasuka again.

"You close yet?" Shizuo's words whisper over Kasuka's skin, his hands in Kasuka's hair again, fingertips massaging with unexpected and delirium-inducing gentleness. Kasuka nods, shakes his head, doesn't know; he wants to come and he doesn't want it to stop. Something Kasuka can't name shimmers in Shizuo's eyes, on his lips; Kasuka can taste it in the next kiss. "Kasuka," Shizuo murmurs. He waits for Kasuka to open his eyes. "Can I suck you off?"

Kasuka's moan sticks in his throat; his breath pushes it out, soft and guttural. One hand finds Shizuo's hair, his fingers curling into it at the nape; his other hand pushes on Shizuo's shoulder, trying to get him down.

But Shizuo doesn't go yet. "Say it." He holds Kasuka's gaze. "Tell me."

"Go down on me," Kasuka says, and he means to say please, _please_ , but the last words only come out as sighs and moans.

It's enough for Shizuo, who shifts back and lowers himself to his belly between Kasuka's legs, mouthing Kasuka's sac until Kasuka twists his fingers in Shizuo's hair and tugs him up just that little bit more; Kasuka thinks Shizuo murmurs a "yes" to him, but it's lost beneath Kasuka moaning Shizuo's name—and then Shizuo's mouth is on his cock again, newly, gloriously swallowing him.

Kasuka slides his other hand down his body, intending to get himself another fistful of Shizuo's hair, but on the way, he drifts through a slick of Shizuo's come on his skin. He pauses to swirl through it; then he touches his fingers to his mouth, the tips resting against his lip, and flicks his tongue against them experimentally. After the first taste, he licks earnestly, bringing his fingertips into his mouth to suckle.

His cock vibrates, humming. No, it's Shizuo humming around him, onto him. Kasuka looks down his body, meets Shizuo's eyes, watching him; then Shizuo closes his eyes, purrs and sucks until Kasuka can't hold on anymore and lets go, spilling out of himself and down Shizuo's throat.

Shizuo swallows. Releasing Kasuka from his mouth, he laps at Kasuka's cockhead, licking up the last spurts of come. Licking his lips, he moves back up to cover Kasuka's body, to kiss him again. When Shizuo's tongue slips into his mouth, Kasuka tastes himself. Shivering inside, he goes into Shizuo's mouth for more.

Neither of them speak when the kiss breaks. Shizuo shifts off of him, props up on his side, coaxes Kasuka to turn to him. His brother doesn't kiss him again, just strokes his hair, his arm, finally settles a hand at his hip.

"Okay?"

Kasuka nods. "Just like you promised."

Shizuo snorts softly, his mouth quirking up on one side despite himself. Kasuka is too sated to let his own lips curve this time; his eyelids, too, are heavy, and he allows them to fall. He takes a deep breath; lets it out. Takes another one, and: "Brother, can we do this again sometime?"

Shizuo's tongue is wordless but Kasuka tastes the answer there.


End file.
